Paris Academy
by percy jackson forev
Summary: When Annabeth gets accepted to a acting and singing school in Paris, she leaves her old life in New York to pursue her dream. While there she meets new people. Both good and bad. Could this be the start of new love?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

I could hear the arena chatting away. My heart was thumping against my chest. The icy wind surrounded my barely covered body. My sparkly leotard glistened in the dark room. I took a couple steady breaths to soften my pulse.

"Hey, you ready," Dean asked next to me.

"Yes, I hope we win," I said.

"We will. Don't worry."

" And now ladies and gentleman!" the announcer spoke into the microphone." For the USA Country Rewards. Third places go to… Jessica Blue and Marcus Keen. Second place goes to… Pia Ravichanden and Suria Gudo. And now, the moment we all have been waiting for… first place goes to, drum roll please." He opened the final envelope and a smirk appeared. Dean and I were clutching each other's hands. "ANNABETH CHASE AND DEAN NEWMAN!" he gestured toward us.

Dean and I pumped our fist in the air and skated to the center of the arena. The crystal ball burst open showering us in confetti. I grabbed the trophy from the announcer and held it up proudly. I turned to Dean and enveloped him into a hug.

"We did it!" I yelled. "We really did it."

Back in the changing room I looked at my reflection. My blond hair was straightened and pulled back in an extremely tight bun. I had on my black skinny jeans with gray sweatshirt that said 'USA skating champion'. Over my jeans I had on knitted legwarmers with lace at the top. I was wearing and earth green pair of leather combat boots.

I exited the dressing room to find Dean waiting outside. When he saw me he grinned widely, and a touch of pink colored his cheeks.

"Hey," he said still grinning like a mad man.

"Hey," I giggled.

"Um…er…I.. was a wondering….would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow?" he gushed. Was he asking me out on a date?

"Sorry, I have to wait for the mail. I applied to a school in France for singing and acting." I said.

"Oh that's ok then. Bye." He turned and walked down the hallway hanging his head low. I felt bad, but I was so excited for the letter.

**Dean's POV**

I can't believe this. Annabeth and I have been ice skating partners for five years and now she's going to some stupid acting school? I love her and won't let her go. I know she will get accepted though. Her grades and amazing, she ice skates, and she is and amazing tumbler. Still, she's not going to that f*cking school. I won't let her. I grinned evilly as I thought of a plan.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched eagerly as the mail truck pulled up to our house. The lady in the truck started shuffling through the mail beside her. I burst through the front door and sprinted to her. I came to a screeching halt as she got out. I snatched the mail away and called a thank you. I could see a big envelope with the words 'Paris Academy for Performing Arts'. I tore open the envelope and took out the letter. It read:

Dear Annabeth Chase,

Congratulations! You have been accepted into Paris Academy. We expect only the best from our students. During your two years here, we will turn you into the best you can possibly be. Her are some important facts you need to know.

you will be sharing a dorm with someone

you can chose two languages between Greek, Latin, and Chinese

from 8:00-12:00 you will be taking everyday classes. From 1:00- 4:30 will be acting, singing, and dancing

We can't wait to meet you, and hope you will enjoy your stay.

Love,

Principal Chiron Brunner

I whipped out my phone and texted my mom, my dad, and dean.

**Dean's POV**

I was chilling in my room watching Desperate House Wife's when my phone buzzed.

(Annabeth-underlined, dean-bold)

OMG I got excepted

**That's great**

I know right!

**But what about ice skating and tumbling**

Im quitting

**WHAT!**

Sorry gtg bi

I snapped my phone shut and bit my lip. Time to put my plan into action.

**Annabeth's POV**

I suddenly had I bad feeling in my gut. My heart was pounding in my chest. I felt bad about leaving Dean to find a new partner. But it's my life an ill do what I want with it. I let my thoughts drift for a couple minutes until I heard my doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs an open the door to find Dean.

"Hello Annabeth," he said walking in. he had a look in his eyes that made me nervous.

"Hi," I replied warily." What are you doing hear?"

"I came to talk. Can we go to your room?"

"Sure." I said as I escorted him up to my room. My walls were a light shade of grey. My bed was a deep purple with fuzzy matte black pillows. A grey carpet concealed my wooden floors. In the right corner of my room was my desk and windows. On the other side was my walk in closet. We walked to the center of my room in an uncomfortable atmosphere. Then Dean spoke.

"What am I to you?"

"What!"

"What kind of relation ship are we in?" he was wearing an blank look in his eyes. Although, I could tell he was going somewhere else with this.

"We're friends. Why."

"What if I told you I wanted to be more?" he stuck his hands in his pockets and stocked toward me. I began backing up till I came in contact with my eyes. He kept walking toward me.

He lips held and evil grin. His hands clasped on my shoulders, and he pushed me into a lying position on my bed. My eyes filled with shock. I was pinned down, unable to move! He leaned down and started planting kisses on my jaw. I struggled under his grip. His lips made his way down to my chest. My heart started thumping at an incredible pace. His hand slid up my back to my bra. He wasn't really…. This can't be happening!

I thrust my knee up. It came harshly in contact with his package. He groaned and rolled over clutching it. I sprinted to my door and out the house. I emerged onto one of the streets in New York. My eyes flew though down the streets till they landed on a Starbucks. I could hear Dean's heavy footsteps chasing me. I burst though the Starbucks causing the bells on the door jingle fiercely. I ran to the ladies room and into one of the stalls. I whipped out my iPhone and dialed 911.

In a couple minutes I heard the police sirens around the corner. After a while a policewoman came into the bathroom.

"Sweaty? Are you in their?" I stepped off the toilet and came out of the stall. My eyes were filled with tears. As we immerged from the bathroom I saw Dean being pushed into the police car his hands cuffed behind his back.

"I'm so sorry, sweaty. I understand he was a friend." She spoke sadly and hugged me. I just nodded into her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! so i know nothing is happening right now but it should get more interesting in the next chapter. hope you guys enjoy. oh and a heads up im really bad with grammer and spelling so ya. also i love**

* * *

**line breaks see what i did there. hehe ya not funny. please review.  
**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I slipped my shoes off and put them in the tray. I walked into the oddly shaped contraption. The lights flickered around me and I heard a ting. The security guard gestured me out. I picked up my belongings and put my shoes back on. I found my way to the section that departs for Paris. I pulled my book on acting out. I read all about famous actors and how they got started. I got sucked into my book so much that I didn't hear the announcer say it was time to go.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I tore my eyes away from the pages. An old man was smiling down at me.

"I'm sorry, but are you going to Paris?" he asked. I nodded wearily. "Your plain is boarding." He said politely.

"Oh, thank you so much," I smiled as I quickly grabbed my things. Once I had gone through the ticket check, I took my seat in the first class section (hey, having a dad who is in a very high section of apple and a mom who is the most famous artichet alive AND having a stepmom who works for Michael Kors has it perks). I got some strange looks from the others. Once we had taken off, I ran through the past weeks events. I had dropped out of school to get ready for Paris. The first few days my family and I filled out paper work. After that I packed all off my belongings. Throughout the week my friends would constantly text me. The only person I texted back was Nico. He had always wanted to go to Paris Academy; in fact he's applying in two months. I knew it hurt my other friends, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. My eyes started to tear up. I look out the plane window. We were far above the white puffs of clouds. My lids started to drop, and I fell into a blissful state of sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the flight attendant shaking my shoulder, "Sweaty, we're about to land." I sat up groggily, wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

* * *

I was waiting at bag pickup. Let me tell you, when you have a total of 18 suitcases, baggage claim is living hell **(don't forget Annabeth is really rich so she has a lot of stuff. Actually every one in this story is rich)**. I had been waiting for about 45 minutes when my last bag came around. It was lavender purple with a dark grey owl on it. I got a couple bellhop guys to bring carts for my stuff. We made our way to the pickup section. I saw a neon pink sigh with my name on it propped up by a bench. On said bench was a black haired girl and a blonde haired guy having a steamy make out session. Across the way has a girl who looked no older than five was staring at them. I walked up to them and cleared my throat.

"Um, I'm Annabeth Chase. Sorry if I'm interrupting anythi-"

"Not at all. I'm Thalia Grace," the black haired girl said blushing. She was beautiful. Her black hair was spiky and straight. Her eyes were loaded with eyeliner and mascara, which brought out her electric blue eyes. She was wearing a black death to Barbie shirt with a half-length leather jacket. Her pants were shiny metallic leather with studs on the sides and pockets. Her shoes were black combat boots that looked like they cost 1000 dollars.

"I'm Luke Castellan," said he boy next to her. He was tall and muscular. He was wearing basketball shorts and a team shirt. He had blonde hair that was spiked in the front. He had icy blue eyes that glittered in the light. "Sorry about the little-uh- scene." He gushed.

I laughed slightly," it's alright." Thalia let out a low whistle. I followed her eyes to the suitcases. I turned a bright crimson red. I had always been embarrassed about my shocking collection of stuff.

"That's alota clothes," I blushed even deeper if possible." Oh, I'm your roommate by the way."

"Cool." We talked a little longer, then left. There was a bus that said Paris Academy on the side. We loaded my luggage and boarded the bus. The inside was nothing like a bus at all. I had seats shaped into a several circles with a table in the center. The table could open up and was supplied with drinks. Music I had never heard played through the speakers. The ride to the academy was quiet, but I could tell Luke was itching to make out with Thalia. Thalia, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine.

* * *

When we got to the academy, I was completely shocked. There were huge iron gates that led into the school. In the center there was a beautiful courtyard with flowers blossoming all around. Surrounding the courtyard was buildings upon building. Each wing had a bronze roman numeral on top. Behind all the wings, I saw more building, although they had different shapes. I stared at them a while.

Thalia apparently caught my eye." The buildings in the back are for electives and after school events. Such as ice skating, gymnastics, and swimming." I could already tell I would love this school.

Thalia, Luke, and I had to make several trips with my luggage. When we finally got everything inside I started unpacking. There were four walk-in closets, two for each person. Luckily there was still space once I had unloaded everything. Thalia showed me around our dorm. Normally dorms are small, but this was huge. It had a small kitchen, a room with two king beds, a huge bathroom, and a room for homework (desks, laptops, etc.).

"I'm gonna go look for Luke, okay. You can just go around the campus if you like. I'll give you a tour tomorrow," Thalia said. I nodded. Once she had left I called my mom and dad.

After having a 30-minute chat with my parents I toured the school. I came upon a building that was completely blocked off, no windows at all. On the doors was a Pair of painted ice skating boots. I walked inside to see a freshly groomed rink that was stranded. I ran back to my room.

There I put on a pair of workout pants and a grey tank top. I grabbed my skates from one of my closets, and rushed back to the rink.

I slipped on my skates and slid onto the ice. When I first got to the academy I felt like a complete foreigner. But now that I was on the ice, I felt like I was at home. I went around the rink a couple times the started some simple tricks. I did a couple three-sixties and one-eighties. After a while I stopped and just stood on the ice. I remembered all the good times I had with Dean. All the times we won, we lost, and we fell just to pick our selves up again. I felt my eyes stinging a bit. I slid off the ice and walked back to the room glumly. When I got back in Thalia was on her king bed sleeping. I got into my owl pajamas and climbed into bed.

* * *

The next morning Thalia gave me an official tour of the campus. By the end of it my feet hurt. I had talked to the principle and had gotten my electives picked out. Throughout the day people started coming back to the school.

"The students spend the weekend with there family." Thalia had explained.

After the tour we made our way back to our dorm. Thalia and I had picked up my schedule today. It read:

First day

1st period- math

2nd period- science

3rd period- English

4th period- history

5th period- literature

Second day

1st period- ice-skating

2nd period- gymnastics

3rd period- acting

4th period- singing

5th period- dancing

(Wednesday you can do whatever)

Tomorrow I would start my first day at Paris academy. I was so excited!

* * *

**stay tunned for the next chapter**

**bi**


	3. Chapter 3

**super short i know**

**enjoy**

**Thalia's POV**

Annabeth and I had spent the last weekend bonding with each other. To be honest when I first saw her, I thought she would be the casual dumb blonde bitch girl. But man was I off. She had a great sense of humor and was really nice. I know my friends will love her, and I cant wait to introduce them to her. She's strong to. Occasionally I will come back into the room and she's not there. Then she'll come back with a bag slung over her shoulder and breathing heavily like she had worked out. Another time I had gone on a date with Luke. When I had come back to the room she was on our balcony (or dorm is on the ninth floor) in some sort of trance. She would be crying with her eyes puffy. She never seemed to notice me when I came in.

**Percy POV**

I was having a dream about my mom's blue chocolate chip pancakes when I felt a large amount of water on me. I shot up in bed. There was Grover; holding a bucket; laughing his head off. When he finally pulled himself together he said.

"Dude, that water was from our toilet!" my eyes widened in shock.

"Wha-wha-what!" I scrambled out of my bed and ran into our huge bathroom. I was just about to get into the shower when Grover screamed from the bedroom.

"Fyi, there's only ten minutes till school starts. Later!"

After my one-minute shower, I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a navy blue shirt on, and a leather jacket. I collected my books and ran out the door.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking through one of my closets deciding what to wear. I pulled a white silk blouse, extremely torn light blue skinny jeans, white ballet flats, and an owl necklace separate into four parts. I braided my hair to the side and pulled the wisps of hair forward adding dimension to my face. Finally I applied on a beautiful coral lipstick to match my nails. I walked out of my bathroom and into the bedroom. Thalia was sleeping with her mouth open clinging onto her blanket. She was mumbling something about how Luke's abs weren't as good as Percy's. Wait, who's Percy? Hehe, black mail. I went over to Thalia and shook her to wake up. She groggily woke up.

" Hey Annabeth," she yawned.

"ya, mh. So," I started," why are Percy's abs better than Luke's?"

"Oh see, Percy's are more defined and- wait, what," she flushed a deep shade of red. I started cracking up. "How did you know I think Percy's abs are hotter than Luke's?" she glare at me.

"You talk in your sleep. Come on its time to get ready for school. By the way, I only knew his were better not hotter." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! OMG im so sorry i havnt posted more sorry an i know its short**

**fyi drama starts soon but its not between percy and annabeth i know u guys hate me blah, blah, blah**

**enjoy**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"And over there is your first period," Thalia said. She gestured to a class with sliding doors.

"Thanks Thals," I called over my shoulder while walking to class.

"Welcome Annie!" Thalia screeched.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed at her. I sighed and slid the door open. In the class, I could see so many different people. Different cultures and different looks. At my old school most people were American. I scanned the classroom. Every set of desk was full except the one in the back by the window. Suddenly the door flew open and a wall hit my back. I dropped my bag and fell to the floor- almost. A pair of strong arms pulled me back up before I could hit the floor. The person held me for a good five seconds before releasing me.

"I'm so sorry about that," a low voice said from behind me. He came around and picked up my bag.

"Here," he offered it to me. I was able to get a good look at his face now. He had disheveled black hair and sea green eyes. The lighting in the room made his eyes shimmer. He was wearing a shirt that showed off his toned arms an eight pack. He had on a pair of skinny jeans with a leather jacket on top. He looked rich. Downright rich. Like Oprah rich. Like the kind of rich that is just obvious. Also, he. Was. HAWT.

"Thanks," I muttered almost unable to speak.

"You two may take your seats in the back," the teacher said gesturing to the empty seats in the back. While walking down the isle I got about a million glares and googly eyes. Glares from the girls and googly eyes from guys. A brunette stuck her foot out right in front of my path tripping me. I started to loose my balance- again. I let my knees buckle so I wouldn't fall towards the boy. I strong hand clasped mine and yanked me up. It was the boy. He shot the girl a death glare.

"Stop drew," he hissed. Drew looked heart broken then shot me a glare, squishing her eye brows together and making her lips into a line, she also puffered her cheks out an started turning red. All in all she looked like a monkey.

I sat in my seat and turned to the boy." Hi, my name is Annabeth chase."

"Percy Jackson," he replied while grinning. I had to stop myself from blushing. The sun was shinning through the window hitting his face. It lit up his tan skin making it glow. Gods he was hot.

The teacher started rambling on and on about math class this year. It took all my will power to not stare at Percy.

Percy POV

I flung the door open and ran into a girl. She started falling forward but I caught her around the waist and pulled her into a hug. She was small but I could feel muscle through out her. It felt right with her in my arms. I decided to savor the moment and keep her in my arms. I let go and grabbed her bag off the floor.

"I'm so sorry about that. Here," I held the bag out to her. She was gorgeous. She had long curly blonde hair that was in a beautiful braid. Her skin was tan and toned. Her eyes were stormy grey like they were a hurricane. She was wearing a white silk blouse with extremely torn light blue skinny jeans and white ballet flats. For accessories she was wearing an owl necklace separated into four parts.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"You two may take your seats in the back," the teacher said gesturing to the empty seats in the back. I was walking in front of the girl when I saw Drew smirk. Oh boy. This girl annoys the living hell out of every girl I help. I kept my head tilted so I could see what she would do. I saw Annabeth started to loose her balance. She buckled her knees and was about to hit the floor when I shot and hand out and clasped hers. I yanked her upward preventing her from hitting the floor.

"Stop drew," I glared at her. She looked heart broken then tried to shoot a glare at Annabeth. She looked like a monkey. It was really hard to contain my laughter.

When we got to our seats she turned to me," hi, my name in Annabeth Chase." Pretty name I thought.

"Percy Jackson," I grinned my lopsided grin at her. Gods she was beautiful.

The teacher started rambling on about stuff we're learning this year. Geez, its already one month in the first semester, do we really need to talk about this.

* * *

**sorry its so short ill be posting soon ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! im trying to post more so ya it may be kinda rushed. drama starts ext chapter! yaaaaaay  
enjoy  
**

* * *

**Percy POV**

The teacher was droning on and on about stupid things. I was still in math with Annabeth next to me. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful. A lot of girls try and go for me, but they're just not interesting. I couldn't even tell in Annabeth liked me.

"So," the teacher began, "since we have extra time you can talk." I turned to Annabeth.

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." She took a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here."

First day

1st period- math

2nd period- science

3rd period- English

4th period- history

5th period- literature

Second day

1st period- ice-skating

2nd period- gymnastics

3rd period- acting

4th period- singing

5th period- dancing

(Wednesday you can do whatever)

"We have all the same classes on the first day except science and English," I told her. "On the second day I don't have a first period but my second is swimming. So we have acting, singing, and dancing together."

"That's awesome," she said excited. Oh ya, she likes me. I smirked at her, and then the bell rang.

"Well, see you in history," I told her as I walked out the door.

**Annabeth POV**

I was on my way to science when an overly exposed pair of boobs blocked my path. I looked at Drew in annoyance.

"What."

"Listen hon, Percy is mine so don't look at him, talk to him, or even breathe the same air as him," she snapped. In annoyance I decided to tick her off.

I laid the back of my hand on her diaphragm and pushed her to the side. I walked away swaying my hips in a sassy way. I smirked as I heard her screech in frustration. Thalia ran up next to me.

"OMG, that was so funny. You should have seen her face. She was like a kangaroo caught in headlights," she laughed.

"You mean deer."

"Whatever," she said as we entered the classroom. A minute or two after we sat the bell rang.

**Percy POV**

I entered English with Grover, which my stepfather, Paul, taught.

"Alright, everyone stand in the front of the class. The person I put you with will be your partner for the rest of the year."

"Wait," one of the students called out," we already have seats."

"Yes, well due to complaints from some students, we are switching. Again. After this we are NOT, I repeat NOT, switching seats," Paul replied.

I sent my friends a hopeful look, all my friends we in this class except Thalia and Annabeth. Paul pulled out a hat with paper strips in it. He then started calling names off.

"Percy Jackson with…. Dew Tanaka." He sent me an apologetic look." Grover Underwood with Juniper Bush." He then continued to call out names.

Drew sauntered up to me and grasped my hand with hers. I flinched. She dragged me over to one of the double-desks in the back. The double-desks were basically one desk the size of two with benches. Yes, you heard right, benches. Which meant she could sit as close to me as she wants. Gods save me.

"We're going to have a lot of fun this year, Percy," she said as she put a manicured nail on my nose.

"Ok…," I said as I slid a little further from her. She slid right back toward me and started drawing circles on my arm. I shivered from disgust. I slid a little farther down the bench to the edge. She slid right next to me, and started leaning up with her eyes closed.

That was it. I went into complete defense mode and flung myself off the bench. I crashed into another set of desk and started spazzing. When I finally got my cool on I held up ninja hands.

"Um, Percy, do you need to visit the nurse?" Paul asked.

"Yes!" I answered to quickly. I got up and ran out the door leaving a fuming drew.

**Annabeth POV**

Science an English were so much fun. Thalia and I sat together in both classes, which was awesome. We would completely ignore the teachers, pass notes and doodle on the desks, and mimic Drew. I know, we are so rebel **(note sarcasm)**. Thalia had almost every class with me for the first day. For her she had literature first and math last. The bell rang signaling.

"So, are you ready to meet your future friends?" Thalia asked.

"Totes," I mimicked drew by flipping my hair and pretending to chew my gum obnoxiously. We burst into a laughing fit.

When we reached the cafeteria, I was utterly shocked. They had four HUGE tables set out. One said vegetarian, which showcased salads, pasta, and veggie burgers. The two next to it had foods from all around the world. Like China, India, France, Spain, and even had Hawaii. The last table had decadent desserts like mouse, cakes, toffee, and fudge. Beyond the tables, were where the students sat. You could sit inside or outside.

I walked to the vegetarian table and grabbed a salad and a pear. Then I walked to the last table and picked up a mouse with four layers. Dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, and a cookie crumble.

Thalia led me out of the cafeteria to a huge willow. A light breeze was blowing causing the branches to swing back and forth. The leaves would fly off the branches and spiral to the ground. Under the shade of the willow was a group of people who were laughing really hard.

"Hey guys, this is my new roommate Annabeth," Thalia said. The people stopped their laughter long enough to introduce themselves.

"Yo, I'm Travis and this is my brother Conner," he gestured to the boy next to him. They both had curly red hair and brown eyes. Their smile and eyes made me weary, like they were plotting the best way to prank me.

"Hey my name is Katie. I'm Travis's girlfriend," a pretty girl sitting next to Travis said. She had long billowing brow hair with earthy green eyes. She seemed like a really nice girl.

"My names Rachel," a petite looking girl said. She had frizzy red hair with freckles covering her face. Her hands were touched with a hew of purple and orange.

"And my name is Leo," and elfish boy said. He had curly brow hair and reddish brown eyes.

" And you already know me," Percy concluded. He sent me a flashing smile. "Not every one is here yet."

"Well, it's really nice to meet you all." I said while sitting down." So what were you all laughing about?"

"Oh," Travis started. From the side I saw Percy burry his head in his hands. "In second period, Percy was assigned to sit with drew for the rest of the year. And," he paused trying to hold in his laughter," and Drew tried to kiss him and- and he flung himself of the desk and started spazzing." We were all silent for a couple seconds before exploding into a fir of laughter making everyone outside turn and stare. Although it was really funny I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy toward drew.

* * *

**hope you liked it! plzzzzz review i really want to no what you think kay! thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Yesterday had been amazing. Percy's friends were all so nice. I little while after our laughing fit more people came. They were Jason, Piper, Reyna and a few others.

Percy. That's all that had been on my mind. He was hot and sweet. But he had this flirty side with a hint of mischievous. He seemed to know I liked him. He would catch he staring every time. He would purposely give he a look that made a flush come to my cheeks. But I couldn't tell if he liked me or was just teasing me.

I had woken up before my alarm so I got ready early. Thalia didn't have first period, which I didn't mind. Besides, I don't think anyone of my friends had ice-skating.

I got dressed and pulled a chocolate chip muffin out of my cabinet. I grabbed my skates and made my way to the rink munching on my muffin.

**Percy POV**

I woke up earlier than I was supposed to. My thoughts instantly went to Annabeth. I loved teasing her. I knew she liked me. She would stutter when she talked to me and would blush when she looked at me.

I remembered seeing her schedule yesterday. She had ice-skating in five minutes. No one had that class but her. I decided to watch.

I slipped into better clothes than yesterday. I had on black skinny jeans with a shirt that was just a red color. I slipped on a leather jacket and a hat that said 'come at me bro' in box letters. I pulled on a pair of bulky shoes. I grabbed my swim trunks and a donut. I walked out of my dorm and into the frosty air.

When I got to the rinks I saw the lights on. I silently walked inside to see Annabeth and the teacher chatting. The teacher gestured to the rink and slid off the ice. I approached so I could watch her. When the teacher saw me she looked surprised. I held a finger to my lips and she shot me a knowing look.

I watched as Annabeth slid around on the ice gracefully. The frost made a slight pink color on her face. Once she had warmed up, she started doing incredible tricks. Though they were amazing, I saw my self more draw to her figure. She had toned legs but not to toned. They were long and looked soft. She had a small waist that I wanted to hold. I made a plan to see if she actually liked me. I walked back to her dressing room and waited.

**Annabeth POV**

I was getting kind of bored of doing repetitive things. Ice-skating isn't as fun when you don't have a partner. I slid off the ice and started making my way to the dressing room.

I pushed the door open and walked inside. Suddenly the door closed behind me and it locked. My heart was beating at an extremely fast pace. I turned around to find Percy. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against a wall. His eyes were shining beautifully.

"You know Annabeth, you can tell me if you like me," his voice was low. I was shocked. He was so straight forward.

"What?" I tried to protest and push him away, but he caught my hands and leaned in closer. I could feel his breath on me. It smelled like mint. Our bodies were close, to close.

"I see the way you look at me."

"I don't know what you talking about." This was so much like what Dean did. He slipped his leg in between mine and slightly lifted me.

"If you're curious, I like you to." My face turned into a scarlet red. I looked down in embarrassment. He caught my chin with his thumb and finger and lifted it.

"Look at me," he demanded. Our lips were only a centimeter away. I wanted to close the gap so badly, but then he would win. He moved against me and kissed my cheek. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eye. "Think about what I said." Then he walked out of the room. My hand fluttered to my cheek. The spot he kissed me burned furiously. I sunk to the floor. What. Just. Happened?

* * *

**tell me what you think in reviews below! stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, hope you like this chapter. please review. please**

**enjoy**

**Annabeth POV**

I started at the wall for a good amount of time. Then I quickly left the room in a mad rush. When I exited the rink I saw Percy's retreating figure. I ran as fast as I could to reach him when I did I put a hand on his shoulder trying to catch my breath.

"Can I help you?" he asked. His voice reminded me of a panther. Low, sexy, and finally dangerous. His eyes seemed a little less sea green. They seemed to swirl in a hurricane of black and greens. I felt like they were piercing into my mind and revealing all my secrets. The sun cast a bright white line in his eyes, making them look even more scary.

I was taken back a bit. I composed myself and asked, "Why are you doing this? I don't understand." I felt flustered. The words 'I like you to' rang in my head. Did he really actually like me?

"Not until you admit it," he said. And with that he walked away. I ran in front of him.

"Percy!" I screamed he kept walking no emotion on his face. I yelled his name again just before he would run into me he switched directions. I could see his muscle were tense. I had never seen this side of him. It was scary. I shivered from shock.

"Do you need a jacket, beautiful?" a voice said behind me.

**Percy POV**

I was really frustrated with Annabeth. She was so stubborn. She wouldn't admit she liked me. I knew she did though, my little plan proved it. When I had pushed her up to the wall she stiffened and tried to push me away. But after she failed she gave up. When I pushed my body up against hers she didn't struggle. When our faces were very close she heated up and leaned in the slightest bit, like she was asking for more.

I walked with a clear purpose to the pool. Second period was starting in 15 minutes. I was the first one there, so I changed into my swim trucks.

I dove into the water. The feeling of the water was as refreshing as Annabeth's laugh. My muscles immediately loosened. I had this special ability where I can hold my breath for a long time. When I emerged from the bottom I started doing laps. I had this adrenalin rush and did my laps at full speed. And that was fast.

I had done about 25 laps when I stopped to catch my breath. It was a light work out for me but it felt good. I slicked back my hair and saw the whole class staring at me.

"Um, hi," I said sheepishly. I had made sure to never go full speed when people were watching me. I knew that if I did swim teams all over the word would come to recruit me.

"Percy, would you like to join the team," the teacher asked, he was also the coach. See, swim class is for people to learn to swim or just do it cause you like it.

"Um, no thanks sir," then I dove under and held my breath for as long as I could.

**Annabeth POV**

I made my way to the gymnastics room; maybe there I could collect my thoughts. I had been doing gymnastics for five years but I didn't do it competitively. When I got there no one was there. Figures, I thought. It was still fifteens more minutes till second period. I changed into a leotard and walked out to the beams. I got onto the tallest one and did a slow cartwheel. I loved going slow when I'm on beams. I bent backward into a back-bend. Once I was there I pushed my two feet off with a large amount of force. They glided through the air and landed on the other side. I got into a handstand and held it there for a while.

While I was in my handstand Thalia and the teacher walked in. I paided them no attention and went to the bars. I applied some chalk to my hand and got onto the first bar I tightened my body letting my muscles show through. I began to swing back and forth. When I made it to the top I held it there then switched the position of my hands. Now they were crossed. I let my body twist and fell forward. I did a couple and rounds when a good amount of the class came in.

Finally I decided to play it up a bit. I swung on the first bar and hooked onto the higher one. There I did a couple tricks before I went into full motion rounds around the bar. Finally when I had enough momentum I flung myself into the air and did a full down, landing safely on my feet. **(A full is where you jump into the air and flip keeping your body straight, then land (no hands) if you have a better description please leave it in the reviews)** I ran to the tumbling mat and started in the corner. I took a deep breath and started to run. I did a round-off, back handspring, tuck, full, back walkover, back handspring. I landed on my feet with perfection. A gasp ran through a crowd. I whipped toward the sound to see the whole class staring in awe.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

* * *

After that extremely embarrassing moment, I headed off toward my next period, singing. No, I did not spend the whole period showing off to the class. I just asked the teacher if I could leave and she said yes.

I was on my way to singing when a boy intercepted my path.

"Samuel," I said slightly surprised.

"Hey Annabeth." Samuel had straight brown hair that was cut pretty short. His eyes were a warm green color. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't hot either.

_-flashback-_

_I shivered from shock._

_"Do you need a jacket, beautiful?" a voice said behind me. I whirled around and met green eyes._

_"No I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though," I replied._

_"Anytime. I'm Samuel."_

_"Nice to meet you Samuel. I'm Annabeth."_

_"You look new, do you need a tour?"_

_"No I'm fine, my friend Thalia gave me one," I replied. I felt myself slightly drawn toward him. His kindness attracted me. Unlike Percy, he seemed like he wouldn't tease me._

_" Alright, well I need to get to soccer," Samuel said._

_"Bye," I said to him as he walked away._

_"Bye," he called out._

_-end flashback-_

"Where are you going? I thought you had soccer." I said.

"I do, but I forgot my cleats," he replied slightly embarrassed. I laughed at him. "Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks," You said that when we met."

"I don't think I stressed it enough. Maybe this will help," he said. Then he bent down and planted a soft lovable kiss on my forehead. He walked away without saying another word.

**Thalia POV**

I was utterly shocked. Who knew Annabeth was so good at gymnastics. I was able to see her entire performance while most people only saw the tumbling.

Putting the thought aside I remembered tomorrow was Luke's and my four-month anniversary. I had noticed Luke had been spending less time with me the past month. It worried me a little bit. Whenever we would hang out he seemed far off. When we would make out, he only seemed only there for the lust. Maybe I was just paranoid.

**Annabeth POV**

I was rounding a corner when I saw two figures pressed up to each other. It took me a moment to process who they were. This was not good. I hid and pulled out my phone, then snapped a picture.

* * *

**ill be posting a bit more so ya. stay tuned**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! so im trying to post every day (maybe twice) or every other day. one character is going to be leaving and a new character will be coming in ;)**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

One was Luke. One was a girl I had never seen. A million thoughts ran through my head as I pulled out my phone. Did Thalia and Luke break up? Is Luke cheating? Did Thalia do something to make him mad, and this is his way of getting back?

I snapped a picture and looked down at it. Luke had pushed her up to the wall. They were grinding against each other. Luke and her were so tangled I could hardly tell who was who. I dashed down the hallway, taking the long way to class.

**Thalia POV**

I walked through the double doors into the large music room. Music was one of the things Paris academy took a large amount of pride in. We had every kind of instrument you could think of. We even had a set of bells and harmonicas. Up against the walls were sets of bleacher things. Each row had chairs on them with a plush red cushion. I looked around and saw that neither Annabeth nor Percy was there. I saw our group of friends on one of the sets of the bleacher. I walked up to them and sat next to piper.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, where's Annabeth and Percy?" she asked. I was about to answer when Annabeth ran in. Her cheeks were tinted pink as if she had run here. Her eyes were wide, when she saw me she seemed to shrink back a little bit. She walked calmly towards me and sat down.

"Thalia, there's something I really ne-" the short chirps of the bell cut off her sentence. Huh, still no Percy. "Its about Luke," she said clearly frustrated. At his name I perked up listening intently. Just as she was about to say something, the double doors swung open, and in walked a fuming Percy. He was mumbling something under his breath.

"Glad you could join us Percy," you music teacher, Mr. Araya, said.

Percy looked up, "Sorry, the swimming coach was bothering me."

Mr. Araya laughed, "Yes I head about your little performance in swimming. It won't be so easy to get out of this one Perce."

Percy's anger started to die down and was replaced with a secretive look. "Yeah, I know."

"Of course I could make it worse by telling the whole school about your ability to si-"

"Ok," Percy interrupted harshly," I think that's enough."

"Of course," he said amusement flickering in his eyes. The whole school knows that Mr. Araya has some trash on Percy. It just makes every girl want him more, to find out his little secrets.

Percy walked to the spot next to Connor as Mr. Araya started his lesson. Annabeth tapped my shoulder and gestured to her phone. On its screen was a picture of two people making out. I gasped loudly, causing the heads in the classroom turn toward me. One was Luke and the other was a girl named Kristen. I felt my hands clench into hard fists. I stormed out of the room.

**Percy POV**

I watched as Thalia stormed out of the classroom. She wore a look of absolute fury. Her eyes were sparkling as if to be holding in electricity. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the clouds in the sky darken. I knew that look, and I knew what would happen next.

"Would anyone like to go see what's wrong?" Mr. Araya asked.

Annabeth stood, but I immediately said, "I will." I started walking toward the door.

"But your playing the piano for the performance today," Mr. Araya immediately protested.

"Yes well, you almost spilled. And you owe me a favor for your sisters wedding I performed at. Guess he'll have to find someone else." The whole class gasped. I had never missed a performance, even when I got an offer to act in a movie, (I had to see the director right away) but turned it down because I was playing guitar for the performance.

I walked out of the class and to the archery range.

**Thalia POV**

I let my fingers slip. The arrow flew though the air and split the previous one in half. The wood from the previous arrow fell to the floor on both sides. I took a deep breath, trying to collect my anger. The weather seemed to be following my emotions. There were storm clouds in the sky, and the wind was whipping at everything, causing my hair to tangle. Even with the weather my arrows still flew straight.

"Perfection as always," a voice said behind me. I spun around to see Percy. The anger in his eyes had disappeared, and was replaced with concern.

"Thanks," I said half-heartedly. I looked back at the target. Only one arrow was there, and it was in the bull's eye. The ground around the target was littered with arrows split in half.

He laid a hand on my shoulder," what's wrong?" I sighed

"Its Luke, he cheated on me." Percy pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my head into his chest and started crying. Lightning raced across the clouds, as thunder beat after it, like a steady drum. A droplet of rain struck my shoulder. The dark clouds released their fury, causing the rain to fall in a mighty storm.

We held our embrace in a comfortable silence. That was one of the many things I liked about Percy. He didn't say sorry to me. He knew from self-experience that sorry only made matters worse.

He pulled from the hug, "ready to start your evil plan Thalia?"

"More than ready." I smirked.

* * *

**ok, so i may have made it seem like they were demi gods, but there not sorry. im just trying to relate this story to pjo**

**stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**i know i know its waaaayy to short sorry guys but stay tuned!**

**enjoy even tho its super short!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I stared down at the phone in my hands. My heart stopped, as my eyes grew large. I was sitting down under the willow tree at lunch. My friends were all staring at my shocked face and me. My breath was caught in my throat. A smile a mile wide spread across my face. I screamed out of joy and started jumping around.

"OMG, YES!" I screeched. Everyone was staring at me. I was flapping my hands and jumping up and down. I suddenly stopped jumping and typed furiously at my phone. I held it up to ear and listened to it ring.

**(Person on phone, **Annabeth)

**Annabeth?**

Did you really get accepted?

**I did**

Aaaahhh! I'm soo excited! When are you coming?

**I'm arriving tomorrow**

What?

**Yup, I'm finishing packing right now so** **I have to go**

Alright, I'll be at the airport tomorrow to get you. Bye!

**Bi**

(End)

I took a deep breath, screamed, then ran to the office

* * *

**to short i agree ill try and update tomarrow so ya**

**stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys! wow 1000 words morthan my usual. i hope you enjoy this chapter  
**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I watched as suitcases were fed in and out off the carpet. Finally three matching suitcases came along. I pulled them off the carpet and made my way to pickup (didn't know what to call it).

I pushed the heavy door open to see a large group of people. Bright signs were held in peoples hands and said things like 'welcome home', 'I missed you', and 'congratulations'.

I searched the crowd like a hawk searching for its next meal. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blonde curls come bounding toward me. A heavy body slammed into mine. I stumbled backward from the force.

"I missed you so much Nico!" Annabeth said. I laughed and wiggled out of her grasp.

"I missed you to Annabeth," I replied.

"Come on! You have to meet Thalia; you're going to love her. Literally," she smiled at the thought.

She pulled me over to a bench. Sitting on the bench was the most beautiful girl I had ever see. She had black hair that fell just under her shoulders. It was spiked at the ends. She had a pale complexion, which made her clothes stand out even more. She was wearing a skintight dress that ended half way down her thighs. She had on a pair on gladiator sandals. On top of her dress she had on a half leather jacket that ended just under her chest. Her eyes were surrounded with thick eyeliner and mascara. They were a shocking electric blue.

"Thalia, this is Nico." Annabeth said.

"Hi nice to meet you," Thalia said. She held out her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you to," I said. I took her hands. It was soft. I looked into her eyes once again. She stared right back at me.

Annabeth cleared her throat. Thalia quickly let go off my hand as a blush appeared on her cheeks. I smirked a little.

"Well now that you've met lets get to the campus."

* * *

While in the bus to the campus I had to update her on how everyone in New York was doing. When I told her about how mad they were at her for not telling them where she went, she sprinted to the back of the bus and call them.

Thalia turned to me, "hey Nico, what would you do to get revenge on someone who cheated on you?" she asked.

"Well, I would probably try to embarrass them. Why?" I asked.

" No reason," she leaned forward. "How would you embarrass them?"

"Well, I would try and find some kind of black mail. Or take something of there's that precious, like a teddy bear and tell the whole school that the person can't sleep without it."

"Hmm, I like your style," she got up and sat down next to me. "Would having a picture of him making out with someone be good black mail?"

"Well, it's not the best. Try for some thing more embarrassing."

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked suddenly.

"Depends on what it is."

"Your Luke's roommate this year. Can you find some good blackmail?"

"Who's Luke?"

"The guy who cheated on me." Her eyes grew a darker color, sending a shiver down my spine.

I smiled evilly, "my pleasure."

* * *

"Hi my name is Luke," Luke said.

"Nico," I replied coldly. So this is the bastard that cheated on Thalia. He acts like he never did anything wrong.

He ushered me into out dorm. It was big, and I mean hug when I say big. On top of one of the desks were a couple markers. Did he color pictures of Dora or something?

He saw me looking and snatched up the markers. I raised an eyebrow. He stuffed them into his pocket and walked into a different room.

"Feel free to go do something if you like," he said from the other room.

"I'm going to go around campus," I called back. I walked to the door, opened it, and closed it without going out. I silently slid my shoes off and tiptoed to a separate room. I pulled my phone out and hid behind the door.

I heard shuffling from the other room, then silence. There were the occasional clicks of makers being opened then closed.

I spent the next thirty minutes waiting behind the door, waiting for him to do something that was blackmail worthy. Luke started saying things I couldn't make out. Then he emerged from behind the door with his t-shirt pulled slightly upward to show his bottom half of his stomach. He had slight abs, but the weren't defined. On his stomach was a face. I did my best not to laugh. He scrunched up the remaining fat and started making the face talk. I snapped a couple pictures. This was price less. The mouth was surrounding his belly button. The eyes were slightly above, and there was a tongue coming from the mouth.

I texted Annabeth.

**Nico,** Annabeth

**Annabeth come to Luke's door and make noise, but DON'T say anything**

Why?

**Ill explain later just do it**

**(End)**

I waited around for Annabeth to do something. Finally I heard a loud bang and a low groan. Luke ran from room and into another. I silently snuck out from my hiding stop and got to the door. I opened it and gestured for Annabeth to hide somewhere.

I stepped out side and said, "hey Luke, I'm going to spend sometime with Annabeth."

His head peaked out of the room he was in, "alright." He said. I closed the door and explained everything to Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth, Thalia, and I were standing outside the dorm complex laughing or heads off.

"Ok, ok, we need to print a ton of copies!" I exclaimed.

"How about we get the Stolls to break into the faculty office and print them." Annabeth suggested.

Thalia whipped out her phone, "I'll ask." she waited for a voice on the other end

**Travis,** Thalia

**Hello?**

Hey Travis

**Thalia?**

Yes, so Annabeth Nico and I are pulling this huge prank on Luke for cheating on me, and we need your help

**Who's Nico?**

Friend of Annabeth's

**Alright I'm in, where are you?**

We're in front of the dorms

**K see you there**

Yup bye

**Bye**

**End**

"Alright there on there way," Thalia told us.

"Good," I smiled evilly. A couple minutes later to people emerged from the doors.

"We're here!" one yelled excitedly.

"Guys this is my friend Nico," Annabeth said.

"Whatever, lets just get on with the prank," the other said excitedly. I stepped up and started explaining.

**Travis POV**

I pulled a bobby pin out of my pocket. I pulled it apart slightly. I slipped it in and fiddled with the lock. I heard a snap. I then silently laid a hand on the doorknob. I opened the door, and Conner and I sprinted in.

I pulled or USB from my jacket pocket and handed it to Conner, "Go on bro, I'll keep watch."

He plugged the USB into the computer and typed a bit. I heard the printing machine whir to life. He grabbed the 100 copies of the picture. We darted out the door, and to Annabeth's dorm.

We knocked quietly on the door. Nico opened it and gestured for us to come in.

"How did it go?" Thalia asked us.

"Perfect," I smirked.

"Nice job guys," Nico commented. He was holding the pictures of Luke.

"Thanks. We could use a partner like you," Conner said.

"Thanks," Nico said back.

"Alright, now that you have finished your brotherly bonding, lets go put these up. I looked at my watch.

"Alright we have one hour till Mr. Brunner does his annual patrol," I said. Mr. Brunner would always get up at 3:00 and go around the school to make sure no students were out.

"Alright, hang them up in classrooms, an hall ways." Nico said.

"Lets go," Thalia said. We ran out of the room and into the dark night.

* * *

I was extremely excited. This prank was perfect. I don't get how Nico could have gotten such amazing pictures. I was walking down the halls to my first class. People were crowded around the pictures laughing their heads off. I saw Nico staring at a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Yo Nico," I called out.

His head snapped up, "hey."

"Dude this was genus!"

"I know right."

"What's your first period?"

"Um, I have literature first."

"Oh that sucks, I have history. Well see you later."

"Later."

I walked into my first period and took a seat next to Katie.

"Hey Katie-Kat."

"Don't call me that!"

**Annabeth POV**

I entered me first period class. As usual I was one of the last people there. The spot in the back was open. It was the same spot I had spent on the first day of school. Percy was there, staring out the window. I went over and sat down.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied boringly. There was no emotion to his voice, just boredom. The teacher passed out a pop-quiz. The whole class groaned in annoyance. Percy still didn't say anything.

I looked down at the sheet on my table. It was basic math problems. I took a pencil from my pencil pouch and began.

I was working quickly** (you guys are going to hate me for this but know one has dyslexia, sry)** the problems were extremely easy. Percy stood up next to me. He walked up to the front and turned in his test. No one in the class seemed to be shocked about this except me.

When I finished my test I turned to Percy, "how did you finish so quickly?"

"They were simple math problems, as long as they're that simple, they're not hard," he answered flatly.

"Is there a reason your being so plain and boring today?" I blurted out. He flinched clearly affected by my question. He was about to answer when the intercom turned on.

_"Would Percy Jackson please make his way down to the office, he has a visitor."_

Percy stood and grabbed his bag. I saw him shoot and apologetic look to Grover. Grover looked like he was on the verge of tears. I watched him walk out of the classroom in deep thought.

* * *

-lunch-

"Grover," I started, "why was Percy called out of class and hasn't come back?" I asked. It was lunch and the whole gang was here.

"Um, a, um, gah, I d-d-do-don't know," he said sounding strangely like a goat.

"Grover, tell us," Thalia demanded. She was glaring out him.

Finally he sighed, "It's not my place to tell you guys. I'm sorry." His eyes were watering, and he was chewing on his shirt.

"Is he getting tutoring?"

"Is he injured?"

"Does it have something to do with Mr. Araya?"

"STOP!" Grover yelled. "I TOLD YOU ITS NOT MY PLACE TO TELL!" everyone was silent after that. No one had ever seen grove so mad. He got up and walked furiously away, juniper running after him.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence I got up and walked around the school.

My mind was whirring. Where was Percy? Why was Grover so mad? I found myself walking toward the music room. I was broken out of my trance when I heard a piano and a voice. It was beautiful, in perfect harmony with the piano. I silently crept to the door and peered in, what I saw shocked me.

Percy was at the piano singing. He had his eyes closed and was lost in the music. Literally.

"Well, I see you know his little secret," a voice said quietly. I whirled around and saw Mr. Araya.

"Wha-what?" I asked shocked from his sudden appearance.

"It's alright, you just can't tell anyone ok?" he laughed. I nodded. "Now run along I have some business to take care of."

I started walking away, but turned around to see Mr. Araya enter the room.

* * *

I was siting on my bed doing my English homework. I was full of energy, and having trouble concentrating. Finally I gave up and left my room. I was walking around the area we eat lunch when I saw a familiar figure.

"Samuel!" I called out, suddenly excited. I really like him, he was really nice and open. He turned around and a smile graced his lips.

"Hey Annabeth."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't focus on homework."

"Same here."

"Want to walk with me?" he asked

"Sure." I walked in a comfortable silence. I was staring at the sunset that lit the sky.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"We've been hanging out a bit recently."

"Yes."

"And I realized that-that I – Ireallylikeyou." He said quickly.

"What?"

"I really like you." He leaned down and kissed me. His lips were a soft buttery texture. He smelled like sunscreen. He deepened the kiss a little and put he hands around my waist. Surprisingly, I was enjoying it. He was treating me gently, like I was a kitten. I wrapped my hands around his neck and deepened it more.

I lost in his light kisses when a person cleared their throat. I released Samuel and spun to see a blank-faced Percy.

"You can continue your love fest, but just don't do it in front of my door." He snapped coldly.

"Sorry bro," Samuel said stepping away.

"Whatever," Percy said swinging his door open.

"WAIT PERCY!" I yelled. But he was gone. I felt like any attachment of us was gone. I understood now. He had been dropping signs. Like in the dressing rooms at the ice skating rink. He wanted me to confess that I liked him so we could get together. And how he ignored me to get me to be persistent for him to talk to me. I also understood that I liked him. Samuel was like a stepping-stone in a pond leading to the other side. And the other side was my goal, which was Percy.

I stood there in shock until Samuel tapped my shoulder. He took a deep breath and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there in shock. I finally compose myself and said, "No. I'm really sorry." He looked shocked. Then hurt.

"I understand," he said sadly. " I'm not Percy."

I stood there unable to say anything. I was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

**Percy POV**

I dialed the number on the card and waited.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, I except your offer."

* * *

**sorry i havnt poste in a bit but i hope you enjoyed it! stay tuned and put your thoughts in the reviews!  
**


	11. trip to europe

Hey guys!

So I know this isn't a chapter but I have some important news. Im going to be visiting family in Europe for 3 weeks. Ill be back on july 26. Ill try to post as soon as possible when I get back.

Please don't unfollow

See you guys in 3 weeks!


	12. Chapter 11

**hey guys, sorry i havnt posted in a looong time but i was SUPER busy. well heres the next chapter**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I stared at the floor as the teacher lectured the class. I was lonely. Percy had left school about five months ago. Thalia and Nico started dating. Which didn't help how I was feeling. They were so happy together. Grover had gone into a state of depression because Percy left. He never talked to anyone, even juniper.

Just then Beckendorf burst into our classroom. He was panting heavily.

"Turn on- channel- five," he whispered. I remembered he had woodshop right now. That was the entire way across campus.

The teacher picked up the remote. The TV flicked on. The camera was zoomed into Ellen DeGeneres. We were watching an interview.

"Recently we have been hearing a lot of buzz about a new movie coming out staring a very handsome man. Please welcome Percy Jackson!" the crowd sprung into cheering while our class gasped.

He came out in all his glory. A bright smile was on his face as he waved to the crowd.

He then sat on a plush red couch across from Ellen.

"Hey Percy."

"Hey Ellen."

"So I'm going to try and get straight to the point. Are you, or are you not in a relationship with your co-star Rachel dare." Our class leaned in with anticipation. I sat there stunned to silence. A relationship?

"No, I'm not in a relationship with Rachel."

"Is that so?" Ellen asked mysteriously. She then picked up a remote. A large picture popped up on the screen. Rachel was sitting on his lap at the beach while reading a vogue magazine. Percy was playing with her bright red hair. The picture changed showing Percy kissing her neck as she continued reading, acting like it was perfectly normal.

The picture change again to Rachel entering Percy's apartment. The last one was Percy and Rachel sitting under a tree at a park making out.

Ellen smirked, "definitely not in a relationship."

Percy took a breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. "I guess we cant hide it anymore. We're dating."

Ellen clapped her hands in excitement. "You guys are so cute. All right changing subjects, there are rumors going around that, not only can you act, but you are an excellent singer.

Percy recoiled as if he had been burned. "Um, I guess I'm alright." I remembered the day I saw Percy sing. I remembered how amazing he sounded.

"Bring the guitar out!" Ellen yelled. Percy looked utterly shocked. He took the guitar from the man who brought it.

"Um- I don't know what to sing."

"Anything."

Percy took a deep breath and strummed the guitar.

**Chasing cars**

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

**We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**

**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**

**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life**

**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see**

**I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?**

"That was incredible," Ellen sighed. The crowd cheered in agreement. "Well that's all the time we have for today. Thanks for coming everyone!"

The teacher clicked the TV off as the bell rang. While other classes moved on to lunch our class sat in silence.

* * *

**thanks for reading. please review.**


End file.
